Halloween
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Ada sebuah tradisi dalam perayaan yang identik dengan kematian. Dan Naruto terjebak dalam tradisi karena ulah temannya. A SasuNaru fanfic for Halloween. Bukan cerita horror. RnR


Para pengurus organisasi intra sekolah Konoha gakuen tengah sibuk menyiapkan acara untuk menyambut perayaan halloween.

Sebenarnya itu bukanlah budaya mereka. Tapi mengingat akhir-akhir ini _event_ - _event_ seperti itu sudah jarang diadakan di sekolah mereka. Jadi ketua organisasi memutuskan untuk membuat event halloween.

Tujuannya hanya satu. Mengurangi efek stress belajar karena mereka baru saja selesai menjalani ujian.

Ada belasan siswa mondar-mandir dengan banyak aksesoris di tangan mereka.

Ada yang sedang membuat origami kelelawar. Ada yang sibuk memasang jack o'lantern di setiap sudut. Ada juga yang memasang lilin di beberapa tempat dan segala macam aksesoris halloween seperti batu nisan, permen gulali, figur hantu dan penyihir, tengkorak, dan masih banyak lainnya.

"Woy! Sana! Pasang yang bener!" teriak Naruto pada temannya yang salah memasang dekorasi _jack_ _o'lantern_.

"Iya! Cerewet!" balas teman yang diteriaki Naruto tadi.

Naruto manyun lalu kembali melihat kinerja teman-temannya.

Ya. Perlu diketahui saja kalau seorang Naruto adalah ketua pengurus dari organisasi resmi sekolah.

Walau kelihatan bandel, tapi nyatanya dia mampu memegang jabatan ketua itu dengan baik.

"Naruto. Kakashi-sensei ingin bertemu denganmu," kata seorang siswi yang tengah membawa banyak lilin di tangannya.

"Oke. Thanks Karin."

Siswi bernama Karin itu mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Naruto mengedarkan matanya dan menemukan seorang guru bermasker tengah berdiri di dekat tiang yang bertuliskan 'trick or treat' berwarna orange.

Naruto melangkah cepat menuju guru nya itu lalu menyapanya dengan riang.

"Pagi Sensei..."

"Hm... Kau bekerja dengan cepat rupanya."

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, lalu terkekeh.

"Yaa... Itu karena acaranya nanti malam sensei. Jadi harus di kerjakan secepat mungkin," kata Naruto dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

Kakashi manggut-manggut lalu menepuk kepala Naruto sekali.

"Good luck," katanya.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kakashi lalu beranjak pergi. Dan Naruto menunduk hormat pada senseinya tersebut.

Seseorang kemudian menepuk bahu Naruto dengan cukup keras. Sukses membuat Naruto berdecak kesal dengan sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Naruto berbalik dan menemukan seorang pemuda dengan seragam Konoha gakuen yang tengah menatapnya datar.

Tangannya kemudian terjulur. Ada sebungkus roti dan satu kotak susu di tangannya.

"Sarapan..."

Mata Naruto menyipit. Lalu bibirnya membuat senyum yang berkembang perlahan dan melebar kemudian. Tangan tannya merentang lalu wajahnya memasang ekspresi sok terharu.

"Uh... Kau baik banget teme~ Sini, sini. Peluk aku~" kata Naruto seraya berusaha memeluk pemuda di depannya.

Pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah lalu melempar makanan di tangannya tepat di muka Naruto. Naruto langsung menangkap makanan itu lalu mendengus tak suka. Wajahnya berubah kesal.

"Dasar jahat!" cibir Naruto.

Pemuda itu masih berdiri disana. Wajahnya masih datar, seperti biasanya. Matanya memutar sekali, melihat Naruto yang tengah kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sepagi ini?" tanya Naruto kemudian, tangannya sibuk menusukkan sedotan ke dalam lubang susu kotak.

"Ingin melihat apa yang bisa di lakukan orang idiot sepertimu membuat pesta."

Jawaban itu membuat Naruto menggeram tak suka. Mulutnya monyong sambil menyedot susu kotak di tangannya.

Pemuda di depan Naruto berdehem lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak ada waktu ku jemput tadi? Kenapa berangkat duluan tanpa memberitahuku?" seloroh pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Hm... Aku tidak sempat, teme... Lagipula aku juga mau memberitahumu kemarin pulang sekolah. Tapi kayaknya kamu sibuk ngobrol sama Shion sampai-sampai aku diabaikan," cibir Naruto.

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya ringan. Dia kemarin memang sedang membicarakan tentang olimpiade sains dengan Shion. Dan ia sedikit tidak terima di tuduh mengabaikan Naruto. Ia kemarin tidak sepenuhnya mengabaikan. Ia justru terus memperhatikan Naruto yang mau melarikan diri darinya. Ia juga berkali-kali menarik Naruto yang mau kabur. Sebenarnya ia malas bicara dengan seorang gadis. Tapi karena ini adalah hal yang penting jadi dia terpaksa mau bicara, itupun juga harus ditemani Naruto.

"Woy! Sasuke-teme! Sudah ya. Aku sibuk!"

"Tunggu dobe," cegah Sasuke.

Naruto berhenti melangkah, matanya kembali menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Pulang nanti denganku," ujar Sasuke mutlak lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya ringan, Sasuke memang suka seenaknya memerintah. Entah kenapa dia betah bersahabat dengan orang itu sejak Junior High School. Mungkin karena Naruto terlalu bebal.

Naruto mendengus lalu kembali memperhatikan kinerja teman-temannya.

Roti bungkus yang dibawa Sasuke tadi, ia masukkan ke dalam kantong celana.

Yeah, dia malas makan sekarang. Lagipula, belum tentu teman satu tim nya itu sudah sarapan. Biar bagaimanapun mereka harus senasib sepenanggungan bukan? Lalu minum susu tadi apa, Nar?

"Oey, Naruto!" Naruto menoleh pada orang yang menyerukan namanya tersebut.

"Apa, Kiba?" tanya Naruto.

"Bantu aku memasang hiasan kelelawar ini dong," pinta Kiba.

Naruto mengangguk lalu membantu Kiba menempel hiasan kelelawar di antara dua pilar. Dan Naruto sudah kembali disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya sebagai ketua organisasi intra sekolah mengurus persiapan dan dekorasi pesta Halloween.

.

.

.

Well done!

Naruto tersenyum puas. Begitu juga dengan teman-teman satu tim nya. Mereka semua tertawa-tawa dengan hasil dari dekorasi ruangan mereka.

Tak jarang beberapa siswa yang lewat juga mengagumi dan terkesan dengan dekorasi ruang pesta untuk halloween nanti malam.

"Akhirnya... Selesai juga," kata Kiba dengan lega. Karin yang berada di sampingnya mengangguk setuju.

"Oke, karena tim dekorasi sudah selesai. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana dengan kinerja dari tim lainnya," kata Naruto sembari mengambil ponsel dari sakunya.

"Hei. Kau mau apa? Shikamaru sudah datang tuh," ujar Suigetsu pada Naruto yang seperti hendak menghubungi seeorang.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan Shikamaru dan kawan-kawan tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. Wajahnya malas seperti biasa. Di belakangnya ada Chouji dan Ino yang melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Hm... Sudah selesai. Para gadis dari ekstrakuliler memasak sudah menyiapkan kue-kue dan makanan lainnya untuk nanti malam. Tiket untuk nanti malam juga sudah terjual habis sejak kemarin. Dan ya... memang semuanya sudah benar-benar selesai," lapor Shikamaru.

"Kerja bagus!" puji Naruto. Ia juga menatap Ino yang terkikik senang disana.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan selesai secepat ini..." sahut Chouji.

"Ada yang belum..." timpal Shikamaru.

"Eh? Apa yang belum? Katamu sudah?" tanya Naruto, penasaran.

"Memang sudah. Ini bukan pekerjaanku sebenarnya. Tapi kita belum menentukan games yang tepat untuk nanti malam selain apple boobing," jawab Shikamaru seraya melirik seseorang di belakang Naruto.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya lalu membalikkan badannya. Matanya menatap Kiba yang kini tengah membuka-tutup mulutnya.

Lalu Kiba menyerah.

"Baiklah! Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" tanya Kiba kemudian.

Naruto kemudian menunjuk Sai dan Suigetsu.

"Kalian bertiga yang paling konyol dan suka sekali membuat permainan aneh. Jadi aku harap kalian bisa membuat permainan yang amazing untuk nanti malam," perintah Naruto dengan santai.

"Hey-hey! Kenapa harus aku?" Suigetsu berusaha protes, tapi Sai menepuk pundaknya lalu tersenyum.

Suigetsu meringis jijik. Sumpah! Suigetsu benci senyum menjijikkan milik Sai.

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu..." kata Sai. Suigetsu mau muntah.

"Kau kan juga konyol Naruto," tuding Kiba.

Naruto menggeleng tidak terima.

"Tapi aku idiot... Yeah, setidaknya itulah kata Sasuke-teme," tukas Naruto.

"Giliran seperti ini saja kau mengaku idiot. Padahal biasanya marah besar kalau diejek idiot. Cih, dasar rubah berekor kucing," cibir Kiba, membuat peribahasa ngawur.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Sudah jangan banyak bacot. Kerjakan tugas kalian. Kalau ada properti yang kalian butuhkan nanti, minta bantuan Karin dan Shikamaru. Kalian semuanya juga harus siap membantu kalau dibutuhkan. Kalian harus kompak!" seru Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Terus kamu ngapain dong?" celetuk Ten-ten.

"Aku? Aku mau ke toilet. Kebelet..." kata Naruto lalu ngacir, menghindari amukan massa yang mau mengeroyoknya.

"Woy! Katanya kompak! Kenapa kabur?!" teriak Kiba.

"Sudahlah... Cepat lakukan tugasmu. Ini sudah siang. Waktu terus berputar..." sahut Shikamaru lalu menguap.

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau waktu itu berjalan hah?!" sembur Kiba.

Shikamaru menutup telinganya lalu melengos pergi. Ino mengangkat bahunya ringan lalu berteriak semangat pada Kiba. Chouji hanya diam sambil memakan keripiknya dan mengikuti jejak Shikamaru.

Sai dan Suigetsu sudah menarik Kiba dari TKP. Mereka harus segera menjalankan perintah sang ketua.

"Kenapa harus kita sih?" sungut Kiba. Ia masih terlihat tidak terima dengan tugas Naruto.

Ck, Kiba... Kepalanya sepertinya memang harus dibenturkan supaya dia ingat kalau dirinyalah yang tadi menyerah dan bertanya apa kemauan Naruto padanya. Itu sama saja dengan Kiba mau menuruti kemauan Naruto.

"Aku sebenarnya juga malas melakukan ini. Aku sudah mengukir banyak pumpkin dari lusa kemarin. Ketua itu benar-benar diktator," keluh Suigetsu.

"Apa perlu kita pelorotkan saja dia dari kursi ketua organisasi?" usul Kiba.

"Hey! Ayo segera berpikir. Kita tidak punya waktu. Bisa gawat kalau kita pulang sore. Nanti kita tidak bisa rias kostum kalau tidak segera mengerjakan," tegur Sai yang kini sibuk dengan ponselnya, sibuk browsing permainan tentang halloween sepertinya.

Kiba mendesah lelah lalu turut membuka ponselnya. Walpaper joker segera menyambutnya ketika membuka lock screen. Ia segera mencari browser bergambar chrome.

Suigetsu juga turut mengikuti apa yang dilakukan 2 temannya yang lain. Ikut menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponselnya sendiri.

Hening beberapa saat melanda mereka.

Tapi itu tak lama ketika tiba-tiba Kiba memekik heboh dan membuat dua teman lainnya berjengit kaget.

Kiba cengengesan lalu matanya mengerling jahil.

"Aku punya ide."

"Dan apa kau punya otak? Aku ragu," sahut Suigetsu dengan sarkastik.

"Aku lupa dulu terlahir memiliki otak atau tidak. Tapi itu tidak penting. Kalian mau dengar ideku atau tidak?" tukas Kiba kesal.

Sai mengangguk, dan Suigetsu turut mengangguk dengan enggan setelahnya.

"Aku akan membuat beberapa permainan untuk mengerjai Naruto. Kalian mau ikut kan?"

Sai dan Suigetsu saling bertatapan, lalu mereka mengangguk yakin seolah ide Kiba ini terlalu beresiko untuk mereka.

"Apa permainannya?" tanya Sai.

"Akan kujelaskan."

Setelah itu, Kiba menjelaskan semua idenya dengan permainan yang akan diselipkan dalam acara halloween nanti malam.

Tak sadar kalau ada yang menguping pembicaraan tiga orang tersebut.

.

.

.

Naruto tengah makan siang di kantin di temani beberapa anak buahnya.

Perutnya lapar minta diisi sedari tadi.

Hari ini Naruto begitu baik di mata anak buahnya. Naruto sengaja mentraktir mereka makan. Alasannya karena mereka sudah membantu Naruto membuat pesta untuk nanti malam dengan baik.

Sebenarnya Naruto mentraktir semua tim yang bekerja sama dengannya. Tapi karena ada beberapa yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing maka Naruto meminta beberapa anak untuk mengirimkan makan siang kepada teman-teman satu tim yang belum makan siang.

"Dobe."

Naruto yang tengah menyeruput jus jeruknya segera menoleh.

Sasuke sudah berdiri menjulang di belakangnya.

Teman-teman yang tadi duduk di sisi kanan dan kiri Naruto mulai menyingkir. Mereka cukup tahu diri siapa itu Sasuke.

Tentu. Siapa di sekolah ini yang tidak tahu mereka.

Mereka itu adalah sepasang sahabat sejati. Begitulah kira-kira pendapat semua siswa.

Dimana ada Sasuke, pasti ada Naruto. Dimana ada Naruto, pasti ada Sasuke.

Walau mereka beda kelas, tapi mereka selalu lengket. Seperti upil di tembok.

Sasuke mendaratkan pantatnya di bangku panjang. Tepat di sisi kiri Naruto.

"Sudah selesai pelajarannya?" tanya Naruto. Jus jeruk di tangannya sudah tandas.

"Hn."

Naruto merepet ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke meliriknya dari sudut mata. Naruto kalau sudah seperti ini pasti ada maunya. Sasuke hapal mati gerak-gerik seperti ini

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, jengah juga.

Naruto menowel pundak Sasuke. Entah harus senang atau bangga karena Sasuke tahu sekali kalau ia ada apa-apa sekarang.

"Pinjam uangmu dong teme. Hehe," kata Naruto, suaranya lirih dan agak malu. Pasalnya ia jarang sekali pinjam uang pada Sasuke. Karena pemuda itu sering meminjami uang pada Naruto yang sering krisis ekonomi karena kebiasaannya yang suka jajan.

Walau sebenarnya intinya Naruto itu sering punya hutang pada Sasuke. Tapi ia tak mau di katakan sering pinjam. Ia hanya sering dipinjami uang. Dasar Naruto, tetap saja artinya berhutang. Suka sekali berbelit-belit untuk berkelit.

"Apalagi ulahmu kali ini?" gerutu Sasuke. Tapi tangannya tetap mengambil dompet dari saku celananya.

Naruto segera menahan gerakan tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan sekarang. Nanti saja. Nanti sepulang sekolah temani aku menyewa kostum ya... Uangku habis untuk mentraktir teman-teman tadi."

"Lain kali jangan sok-sok an traktir."

"Kasihan mereka teme... Mereka bekerja keras untuk event halloween nanti malam. Jadi aku ingin memberikan sesuatu pada mereka."

"Terserah."

Naruto cengengesan. Ia kembali membuat jarak, menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Baru saja mau makan siang."

"Oh. Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan ambilkan dari bu kantin. Onigiri dengan katsuoboshi seperti biasanya kan?" Naruto berdiri.

"Dan jus tomat," tambah Sasuke.

"Dan jus tomat. Oke."

Naruto segera beranjak pergi.

Sasuke mendengus. Naruto hanya akan baik padanya kalau kemauannya dituruti olehnya.

Dasar rubah sialan.

Mengenai event halloween nanti malam. Sebenarnya Sasuke belum menyiapkan apapun untuk nanti malam. Ia juga sebenarnya enggan mengikuti acara bodoh itu.

Tapi Naruto merengek padanya dan memintanya untuk ikut. Bahkan Naruto membelikannya tiket untuk nanti malam.

Mungkin nanti ia akan minta pendapat Naruto sepulang sekolah mengenai apa yang pantas untuk dipakai Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat Naruto sudah datang dengan nampan di tangannya. Mulutnya tersenyum lebar.

Cepat sekali.

"Onigiri dan jus tomatnya, tuan~" ujar Naruto dengan nada suara khas seorang waitress, bukan waiters.

Sasuke merinding dengan ucapan Naruto itu. Bahkan dimatanya sekarang Naruto mirip seorang maid yang tengah memakai pakaian seksi.

Setelah meletakkan nampan berisi makan siang Sasuke, Naruto duduk kembali di tempat duduknya. Tangan Naruto menopang kepalanya yang tengah menghadap Sasuke. Ia kemudian tersenyum pada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Silahkan dimakan~" kata Naruto kemudian.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya.

Jus tomat langsung di sambarnya dan ia minum sedikit.

Naruto sialan! Kalau saja si pirang di depannya ini adalah daging. Sudah barang tentu Sasuke sudah melahapnya sedari tadi.

Tiba-tiba ada tiga orang nimbrung di hadapan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya dan menatap tak suka pada kehadiran tiga orang yang baru datang itu.

"Kalian lagi... Sudah selesai belum?" semprot Naruto.

"Sudah!" sahut Kiba dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

Suigetsu dan Sai memasang senyum.

Naruto sedikit curiga dengan orang-orang di depannya.

"Kami juga sudah meminta Karin untuk menyiapkan propertinya. Mungkin sekitar jam setengah tiga sudah selesai," jelas Sai.

"Baiklah..." Naruto manggut-manggut.

Kiba, Sai, dan Suigetsu masih berada disana. Mereka bertiga menatap Naruto dan Sasuke satu per satu. Mereka bertiga kompak memasang seringai keji.

Sasuke yang merasakan tatapan hina itu merasa terganggu dan menatap tajam ketiga orang di depannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Sana pergi! Hush! Hush!" usir Naruto.

"Ahaha. Maaf mengganggu kalian–"

"Ya kalian memang mengganggu," potong Naruto cepat.

"–tapi kami hanya ingin berterimakasih atas makan siang tadi."

"Ya ya ya. Sudah sana pergi," usir Naruto sekali lagi.

Tiga orang tersebut berdiri bersamaan lalu beranjak pergi. Sebelum pergi, Sai sempat berceletuk ringan yang tentu saja di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Woy! Apa kau bilang?!" teriak Naruto.

Sai tersenyum seperti biasanya lalu pergi dengan santainya. Mengikuti di belakang dua teman lainnya.

Sasuke sudah menggigit onigirinya. Juga sekalian mendengarkan omelan Naruto. Sasuke juga mendengar celetukan Sai itu. Dan celetukan yang menyatakan kalau Naruto dan Sasuke itu adalah sepasang kekasih yang tak suka diganggu orang lain bukanlah hal yang pertama kali dia dengar. Sudah banyak yang mengatakan hal seperti itu, tapi Sasuke tak pernah mempedulikannya. Beda dengan Naruto yang orangnya suka memikirkan ucapan orang lain.

"Teme. Nanti aku pulangnya jam setengah empat. Kita ke penyewaan kostumnya ngebut ya?" kata Naruto lalu berdiri.

"Hn. Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus ke ruang tata boga. Mau mencicipi kue halloween. Hehe." Sasuke mengangguk lalu kembali fokus dengan makan siangnya.

"Nanti kubawakan oleh-oleh! Bye teme!" seru Naruto yang sudah beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Mulutnya mengecap makanan faforitnya. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan tatapan siswa yang ada di kantin. Mungkin sudah terbiasa.

Mereka pasti iri padaku, batin Sasuke–PeDe.

Padahal kenyataannya mereka memperhatikan Sasuke dan Naruto bukan karena iri melainkan karena merasa aneh dengan hubungan mereka yang absurd.

.

.

.

"Kamu nggak pulang?" tanya Naruto pada para gadis anggota organisasi intra sekolah yang sedang menyelonjorkan kaki mereka di ruang klub memasak.

"Tidak. Kami memang sengaja nggak pulang. Tapi tenang saja. Kami bawa kostum kok," ujar Sakura.

Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Kami nanti mandi di sekolah!" seru Karui yang kemudian mendapat tatapan tajam dari siswi lain.

Naruto sudah nyengir mesum. Pikiran kotor sudah memenuhi otaknya.

'Pok'

"Aduh!"

Naruto ditimpuk sekotak kue oleh seorang siswi dari klub memasak. Siswi tersebut tertawa kecil diikuti oleh tawa-tawa lainnya.

"Sudah sana pulang. Sasuke sudah nunggu di parkiran tuh," ujar Konan yang bersandar dekat jendela, kepalanya menunjuk ke lantai bawah basement parkir. Letak ruang klub masak ada di lantai 2 yang berhadapan langsung dengan basement parkir. Jadi terlihat jelas saat ini Sasuke tengah bersandar di badan motornya.

Naruto mencibir. Bibirnya monyong lalu beranjak pergi.

"JANGAN LUPA KUE NYA BAGI KE SASUKE JUGA YA!" teriak siswi yang menimpuknya tadi.

"IYA, CEWEK CENTIL!" balas Naruto lalu berlari pergi. Ia tahu kalau gadis itu pasti marah.

Naruto melempar-lempar rendah ke udara kue yang ia dapatkan tadi. Kue kering yang sempat ia coba tadi rasanya enak. Kalau begini, Naruto pasti akan langsung mengambil tempat di dekat meja kue nanti malam. Tentu saja untuk menghabiskan kue kue itu lalu membungkusnya sedikit untuk mama-nya.

"Chk, lama sekali."

"Maaf teme... Tadi aku mencicipi semua makanan. Karena makanannya terlalu banyak jenisnya jadi lama deh."

Sasuke mendengus.

Naruto mengulurkan kotak kecil berisi kue pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyit.

"Itu oleh-oleh dari klub memasak tadi. Enak loh kuenya," kata Naruto dengan antusias.

Tangannya juga sudah membuka kotak kecil itu lalu mengeluarkan sebutir kue berwarna oranye berbentuk pumpkin dengan gigi-gigi tajam yang menjadi topping kue kering itu.

"Nih, makan." Naruto hendak memasukkan kue itu ke mulut Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke berkelit, menghindar.

"Aku tidak suka."

"Ini nggak terlalu manis."

"Nggak!"

"Ayolah... Hargai aku..."

"Baik. Berapa hargamu?"

Sasuke sudah siap mengeluarkan dompetnya. Naruto sendiri memasang wajah kesal. Ia kemudian menggigit kecil kue di tangannya itu.

"Hmm~ Enak, teme.. Ayo coba."

Naruto menyodorkan kue bekas gigitannya itu. Sasuke meringis jijik.

"Ayo dimakan. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak punya penyakit menular kok."

"Tapi kau itu idiot. Dan idiotmu itu menular."

"Tapi itu tidak masalah, teme. Sekali-kali jadilah idiot. Masa kamu pintar terus, kan hidup jadi flat," cerocos Naruto.

Sasuke berdecak lalu merampas kue yang ada di tangan Naruto untuk dimakannya kemudian. Naruto tersenyum senang.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar jeritan histeris dari atas.

Sasuke dan Naruto mengangkat wajah mereka dan melihat para siswi yang ada di ruang klub memasak tengah menyoroti mereka berdua. Sasuke merengut tak suka. Ia segera memakaikan helm pada Naruto yang dengan bodohnya melambai pada para siswi diatas sana. Naruto dan kebodohannya itu membuat Sasuke kesal. Sasuke menyeret Naruto untuk segera duduk di atas jok motornya. Dan Naruto masih saja melambai pada para siswi yang juga melambai padanya disertai jeritan tidak jelas. Sasuke menghidupnya motornya lalu memacunya keluar dari sekolah.

"PELUK SASUKE-KUN NARUTO! AYO PELUK!"

"IYA PELUK! PELUK SAJA NARUTO!"

"PELUK NARUTO! BIAR KAMU NGGAK JATUH!"

Dasar Naruto bebal. Ia malah nyengir lalu merangkul Sasuke dari belakang. Jeritan histeris kembali menggema. Sasuke segera menarik gasnya dan melaju lebih kencang.

Setelah dirasa cukup jauh dari area sekolah, Sasuke memelankan laju motornya. Ia berteriak pada Naruto untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi Naruto menolak. Ia malah makin menelusupkan kepalanya ke punggung Sasuke yang tegap, mencari kenyamanan disana.

"Lepas Naruto!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dari pinggangnya.

Tapi tidak berhasil. Naruto kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Percuma saja! Sekarang ia hanya bisa bertahan dengan pelukan Naruto dan terus melajukan motornya.

"Teme... Punggungmu enak sekali... Rasanya aku ingin tidur," gumam Naruto. Sasuke mendengarnya.

"Awas saja kalau kau tidur," ancam Sasuke.

"Teme... Jangan lupa aku mau pinjam kostum," kata Naruto mengingatkan.

Sasuke mengangguk dari balik helm nya lalu berbelok ke kiri. Motornya maju agak perlahan. Entah kenapa kali ini Sasuke malas kebut-kebutan. Padahal tadi Naruto sempat meminta Sasuke untuk ngebut karena waktu mereka sangat singkat untuk bersiap menghadiri event halloween nanti malam.

Letak penyewaan kostum tidaklah terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Bahkan kini Naruto tengah sibuk memilih kostum yang cocok dipakainya untuk event halloween nanti malam.

"Teme. Menurutmu, aku pakai baju apa ya? Ini bagus tidak?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjukkan jubah penyihir warna hitam.

Sasuke menatapa kostum itu dengan malas dan berkata, "Terserah."

Naruto berpikir sejenak lalu mencari kostum lain. Naruto merasa terlalu baik hati untuk memakai kostum itu. Lagipula ia tidak mungkin memakai kostum yang sama dengan kostum Sakura.

Ah ya, Naruto baru ngat! Event halloween ini memiliki sebuah aturan. Dimana para tamu pesta tidak di perbolehkan memakai kostum yang sama dengan tamu pesta yang lainnya. Boleh sama tapi tidak boleh sama persis. Itu pun juga dibatasi minimal hanya dua orang saja yang sama kostumnya.

"Teme! Aku lupa kalau kostumnya tidak boleh sama," pekik Naruto.

"Siapa yang membuat peraturan itu?"

"Aku." Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Nah!" Sasuke menepuk dahi Naruto, "Selamat menikmati peraturan konyolmu itu!"

Naruto mengusap dahinya.

Sialan! Sasuke jahat sekali padanya.

"Tapi itu kan bagus! Semuanya akan dituntut untuk lebih kreatif. Dan halloween tidak akan membosankan dengan hanya memakai kostum yang itu itu saja," seloroh Naruto.

"Dan membuat semuanya kesusahan dengan peraturan konyol itu?"

"Tapi mereka semua membeli tiketnya dan hadir nanti malam," tukas Naruto.

"Dan mereka menyumpahi si pembuat peraturan sambil mencari kostum," timpal Sasuke.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. Percuma berdebat dengan orang jenius. Hasilnya sudah terlihat dari awal!

Naruto mencari kostum lagi. Kali ini ia harus pintar-pintar mencari kostum di waktu yang sesingkat ini. Tapi kira-kira apa ya? Kostum yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh siswa siswi Konoha gakuen. Naruto berpikir. Matanya juga terus menyusuri setiap kostum yang di pajang di toko penyewaan kostum itu. Hingga kemudian terlintas sebuah ide di kepalanya.

Tapi sebelum itu, ia mau menanyakan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Teme. Kau sudah dapat kostum atau belum?"

Sasuke yang sedari tadi mengamati berbagai kostum yang ada di toko itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Ia kemudian menggeleng dan selintas ia mendengar Naruto memekik senang.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memilihkan kostum untuk kita berdua!" cetus Naruto. Sasuke memiliki firasat buruk untuk hal ini.

 **.**

 **Halloween**

 **By Akira Veronica Lianis**

 **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A SasuNaru fanfic for halloween on 31 Oct 2016**

 **.**

Wajah Sasuke tertekuk ketika memarkirkan motornya di basement parkir. Makhluk keparat yang mulai sore tadi suka menempeli punggungnya waktu di boncengnya kini telah turun dari motornya dan melepas helm.

Wajah dengan cengiran bodoh itu nampak sama sekali tidak peduli pada raut muka Sasuke yang tidak mengenakkan dilihat. Entah karena Naruto yang memang terbiasa dengan segala macam raut muka Sasuke atau memang Naruto itu tidak peka. Sasuke tak tahu. Bahkan Naruto dengan kurang ajarnya menarik-narik Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam aula dimana event halloween diselenggarakan.

Astaga.

Sasuke benar-benar tak punya muka sekarang.

"Hey," pekik Sasuke kala Naruto memasangkan sebuah benda besar yang menutupi seluruh kepalanya.

"Diam teme. Kalau tidak mau malu pakai ini. Nah. Ayo."

Naruto kembali menarik tangan Sasuke.

Kali ini mereka berhasil melewati pintu masuk ke event halloween. Tentu saja disertai sorot geli dari setiap siswa yang melihat kehadiran Sasuke dan Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak dikenali identitasnya karena kostum 'nyentrik' mereka.

Namun sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untuk si jenius Shikamaru.

Pemuda bermata kuaci dengan kostum hantu hijau di serial kartun–yang tokohnya adalah spons–yang bernama Flying Dutchman.

Shikamaru langsung mengenali dua sosok yang baru datang itu dan dengan berani menyapa mereka.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini? Naruto, Sasuke." Shikamaru berkata ketika dua sosok itu melintas di depannya.

Yang memakai kostum ungu itu terdiam di tempat. Sedangkan yang memakai kostum hijau malah bersiap membuka penutup kepala yang menutupi seluruh kepalanya.

"Hehe, bagaimana kau bisa mengenali kami Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto.

Naruto sukses jadi sorotan banyak orang.

Jangan tanyakan siapa yang ada di samping Naruto sekarang.

Tanpa dibuka penutup kepala si kostum ungu-pun, seluruh mata yang ada disana pasti sudah tahu siapa sosok di balik kostum konyol berwarna ungu itu.

Siapa lagi? Itu jelas Sasuke.

Shikamaru bersedekap. Matanya menilik penampilan aneh Naruto sekarang.

"Aku terkesan denganmu malam ini, Naruto. Kau sangat... Hebat?" puji Shikamaru, ragu.

Naruto terbahak.

"Dan bagaimana caramu membuatnya mau memakai benda itu?" tanya Shikamaru seraya menunjuk sosok berkostum ungu tersebut.

"Ah. Kau tidak perlu tahu itu... Yang penting sekarang kita bersenang-senang sekarang," sahut Naruto lalu kembali memakai penutup kepalanya.

Naruto beranjak pergi. Tangannya kembali menarik tangan Sasuke untuk pergi.

Jangan tanya kemana Naruto pergi. Naruto sudah menegaskan di awal kalau dia mengincar meja berisi banyak kue-kue kering yang lezat itu. Di kantong besar yang ada di depan perutnya itu bahkan sudah ia sisipi kantong plastik yang akan menampung kue-kue kecil itu.

Shikamaru masih di tempatnya.

Ia mendengus lalu meneguk minuman berwarna merah yang ia dapatkan dari para drakula yang berkeliaran menjajakan minuman diatas nampan.

"Che. Tinky-winky dan Dipsy. Kostum yang lucu," gumam Shikamaru.

Ia kemudian meraih ponselnya dari dalam saku. Mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya tersebut.

 **To : Kiba**

 **Yang kau cari saat ini memakai kostum teletubies. Mereka bergerak menuju meja di tengah aula. Sepertinya teletubies yang lucu itu lapar.**

Sent!

Shikamaru memasukkan kembali ponselnya.

Tak sabar melihat ulah Kiba yang katanya akan membuat ketua organisasi itu pulang lebih awal.

.

Kiba merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia langsung menyambar ponselnya dari saku celana. Membaca pesan yang baru masuk dari temannya.

Ia tertawa geli, membuat dua teman lainnya penasaran.

"Kalian tahu?" tanya Kiba.

"Tidak!" jawab Sai dan Suigetsu cepat.

Kiba berdecak.

"Begini. Kita tinggal berjalan ke tengah ruangan. Ada anggota teletubies yang sedang tersesat," jelas Kiba–tidak jelas.

Sai dan Suigetsu sempat bingung. Tapi kemudian mereka mulai berjalan menuju meja besar berisi banyak makanan di tengah ruang aula, sesuai instruksi Kiba.

Ya. Mereka pun menemukan teletubies tersesat di tengah ruangan. Berbaur dengan setan-setan buruk rupa yang berasal dari berbagai negara.

Sosok-sosok pemakai kostum itu sangat mencolok diantara para cosplay hantu yang ada disana.

Meskipun kostum teletubies itu memiliki wajah yang jauh dari kata lucu karena wajah yang biasanya menghibur anak-anak di televisi itu kini tak lebih dari sebuah boneka santet.

Lihat saja bercak darah buatan dan luka-luka sayatan yang sepertinya sengaja di pasang di wajah berbeda warna kulit itu. Itu memang sedikit menyeramkan. Dan sudah pasti di suatu negara yang hobi mensensor hal-hal berbau gore itu akan mensensor wajah mereka, juga sangat tidak dianjurkan di tonton oleh anak kecil.

"Sai. Kau sebaiknya kembali lagi di tempatmu. Aku dan Suigetsu yang akan menunjukkan pada Naruto dengan permainan yang kita buat," perintah Kiba yang langsung dipatuhi oleh Sai.

Kiba dan Suigetsu melangkah mendekati sosok berkostum teletubies itu.

Mereka sepakat akan menculik yang berkostum hijau karena jelas-jelas yang mengindikasikan siapa seorang Naruto hanya sosok berkostum hijau itu. Bagaimana tidak? Sosok yang ber cosplay sebagai Dipsy itu sibuk memasukkan makanan ke dalam lubang besar yang disebut mulut boneka. Sedangkan sosok yang dikenal sebagai Tinky-winky itu hanya diam mengamati cosplayer Dipsy dengan gesture jengah.

Kiba memberanikan diri menepuk punggung Naruto. Pemuda yang saat ini memakai kostum seorang hantu bernama genderuwo yang terkenal di sebuah negara itu memasang senyum seperti biasanya.

"Naruto kan?"

Sosok berkostum hijau itu mengangguk senang. Ia kemudian membuka penutup kepalanya dan memasang cengiran.

"Kau juga tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi orang gila yang memakai kostum nyentrik begini?"

"Kau menghinaku ya?"

"Hei. Aku tidak menghina. Kostum mu bagus. Antimainstream tahu."

Naruto mengangguk senang lalu kembali makan. Rekor makannya sepertinya hampir menyamai Chouji si doyan makan.

"Naruto. Apa kau tidak ingin mencoba permainan yang kami buat?" tawar Suigetsu kemudian.

"Untuk apa? Lebih enak makan," ujar Naruto.

"Ayolah... Ini menyenangkan. Lihat stand-stand kecil yang kami buat itu. Ramai bukan? Mereka sangat berminat dengan permainan yang kami buat," tunjuk Kiba pada beberapa stand yang ramai di kunjungi.

Naruto berpikir untuk beberapa lama. Mulutnya masih mengunyah kue-kue cantik dengan bentuk pumpkin dan bentuk lainnya yang berkaitan dengan halloween.

"Mau tidak? Mumpung gratis nih," desak Kiba.

"Memang lainnya bayar?"

"Ya enggak lah. Ayolah. Ikut..." pinta Kiba kemudian.

Naruto berpikir sekali lagi. Kali ini matanya teralih pada sosok Sasuke yang berdiri tenang di dekatnya.

"Teme... Aku tinggal dulu ya, bentar kok," pamit Naruto.

Sasuke hanya terdiam.

Dan Naruto tidak akan bicara sekali lagi untuk Sasuke. Ia pun segera pergi mengikuti Suigetsu dan Kiba.

Sasuke sendiri sudah memendam kesal karena lagi-lagi ia ditinggalkan. Kalau begini lebih baik dia di basement parkir saja.

Dan Sasuke memang melancarkan niatnya untuk kesana.

Sedangkan itu, Naruto mengernyit bingung ketika di bawa ke sebuah stand kecil yang ada di sudut ruangan dan sama sekali tak ada orang berkeliaran disana.

Naruto bingung dengan maksud Kiba dan Suigetsu membawanya kesini.

"Naruto. Kau tahu tidak sebuah tradisi yang ada di dalam Halloween?"

"Apple boobing kah?" tebak Naruto.

Kiba dan Suigetsu menggeleng.

"Ini mirip sebuah praktik ramalan. Di Skotlandia, perempuan yang belum menikah dahulu diberitahu bahwa apabila mereka duduk di ruangan gelap dan menatap sebuah cermin pada malam Halloween, wajah suami mereka di masa mendatang akan terlihat di cermin tersebut. Namun jika mereka ditentukan akan meninggal sebelum menikah, maka suatu rupa tengkorak akan terlihat," tutur Kiba, mengutip sebuah artikel yang ia baca di internet.

"Lalu?" Naruto bersidekap tangan.

"Nah. Aku merasa kasihan pada hidupmu yang adem ayem sebagai seorang jomblo. Apa kau tidak sekalipun memimpikan bagaimana nanti pasangan hidupmu kelak dan kebahagiaan apa yang kau dapat dari pasanganmu," jelas Kiba.

"Dan kau ingin aku melakukan tradisi konyol itu?" tebak Naruto.

Kiba dan Suigetsu mengangguk. Nampaknya Naruto tidak bodoh-bodoh amat menjadi ketua.

"Tidak! Ini takhayul! Mitos! Lagipula aku ini laki-laki. Dan yang tradisi itu untuk wanita!" tukas Naruto.

"Ayolah... Ini hanya permainan... Stand ini memang sengaja belum aku buka karena aku ingin kau orang perdana yang masuk ke dalam stand ini," bujuk Suigetsu.

"Tidak." Naruto keukeuh.

"Baiklah kalau kau menolak. Aku akan menghancurkan pesta ini," ancam Kiba.

"Kau tidak akan bisa."

"Aku bisa."

Naruto terdiam. Ia berpikir sejenak lalu kemudian mengiyakan permintaan Kiba. Sepertinya ancaman Kiba tidak main-main.

"Baiklah. Kau nanti akan masuk ke dalam tenda kecil ini. Di dalam sangat gelap. Kami sudah mengaturnya begitu. Disana nanti ada kursi dan sebuah cermin di depannya. Kau hanya perlu membawa lilin lalu duduk di sana sampai beberapa menit. Kau mengerti?" jelas Kiba dengan perlahan. Ia takut Naruto gagal paham makanya dia menjelaskan dengan pelan-pelan.

"Sampai beberapa menit itu jika kau melihat orang lain selain dirimu di cermin itu. Maka sudah dipastikan kalau dia adalah pasangan hidupmu. Jika kau menemukan sebuah tengkorak disana, maka kau akan mati sebelum menikah. Tapi kalau tidak melihat apa-apa. Berarti ini memang hanya mitos!"

Naruto manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Kiba.

Ia kemudian menerima sebuah lilin kecil dari Suigetsu lalu mulai masuk ke dalam tenda kecil yang gelap itu.

Disana Naruto menemukan sebuah kursi kecil dengan cermin setengah badan yang ada didepannya.

Naruto duduk di kursi tersebut. Lilinnya ia pangku dan matanya fokus pada cermin di depannya.

Ayolah... Kiba dan pikiran konyolnya itu tak akan berhasil membuat Naruto percaya mitos begitu saja. Apalagi dengan tradisi yang tidak bisa di jelaskan secara ilmiah.

Ruang itu sungguh gelap luar biasa. Meski di luar sana Naruto masih mendengar kebisingan, tapi rasanya sangat aneh di dalam tenda ini.

Mungkin kira-kira sudah beberapa menit berlalu dan tak terjadi apa-apa pada cermin di depannya.

Tidak ada sosok lain di sampingnya dalam pantulan cermin. Tidak gambar tengkorak. Dan jelas ini adalah sebuah mitos.

Kaki Naruto bergerak gelisah. Ia ingin segera keluar dari tempat yang ternyata dipenuhi oleh nyamuk itu.

Namun sebelum kakinya beranjak. Naruto melihat sesuatu di cermin.

Ia berjengit kaget dan hampir berteriak.

Pantulan sosok selain Naruto di cermin itu muncul dengan blur. Tidak jelas.

Tapi lamat-lamat Naruto mengamatinya, Naruto akhirnya bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas.

Dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika sosok sang sahabat terpantul di cermin tersebut.

Naruto menoleh ke sisi kanan dan kirinya. Tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Tak ada Sasuke.

Tapi kenapa sosok Sasuke bersanding dengannya di cermin?

Apa ini sebenarnya?

Naruto menggeleng ngeri.

Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari tenda berwarna hitam tersebut dengan raut wajah masam.

Ini... Tidak benar kan?

Suigetsu menyambutnya di depan tenda kecil itu. Ia tersenyum samar melihat air muka Naruto yang berubah menjadi aneh setelah keluar dari tenda tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto mendadak badmood. Ia kemudian menyerahkan lilin ditangannya ke Kiba dengan kesal lalu melengos pergi.

Kiba dan Suigetsu terbahak setelah Naruto menjauh dari mereka.

Wajah mereka menunjukkan sebuah kepuasan.

Sementara itu. Naruto yang memakai kostum Dipsy itu tengah berjalan dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan. Ia menjadi uring-uringan dan... Baper?

Ya. Naruto jadi tak enak hati sekarang. Ia bahkan harus meyakinkan hatinya kalau yang terjadi padanya barusan itu hanyalah halusinasinya saja.

Ayolah... Permainan berdasarkan tradisi itu hanyalah mitos! Naruto tahu itu! Naruto bukan pemuda kolot yang mempercayai hal-hal tidak logis itu.

'Plok'

Naruto berjingkat kaget. Tiba-tiba saja pundaknya di lempari sebuah kupasan kulit apel yang disayat memanjang.

Apa lagi ini?

Ini bukan bagian dari tradisi tidak ilmiah yang ada di perayaan halloween bukan?

"Wah. Coba kita lihat apa ini?"

Seseorang mengamati kupasan kulit apel yang terjatuh dari bahunya. Seseorang yang sangat Naruto kenali sebagai Sai itu tampak tengah berpikir dan menganalisa kupasan kulit apel itu.

"Huruf S!"

Naruto tak melanjutkan langkahnya. Telinganya menegak mendengar seruan Sai.

"Hai Naruto. Kupasan kulit apel yang aku lempar ini terjatuh dan membentuk huruf S Naruto! Itu artinya... ini adalah huruf pertama dari nama pasanganmu di masa depan kelak," celetuk Sai.

Naruto semakin baper.

S? Sasuke maksudnya?

Astaga! Naruto tahu tradisi ini. Ini satu dari sekian banyak tradisi konyol tentang meramal masa depan yang ada dalam perayaan halloween. Tradisi yang konon katanya jika dengan mengiris kulit apel dengan satu sayatan panjang lalu melempar kulit kupasan apel tersebut ke bahu seseorang kemudian terjatuh dan kulit itu membentuk sebuah huruf maka itu sudah dipastikan adalah huruf depan dari pasanganmu di masa depan.

Mengerikan bukan mitos ini?

Oh tidak!

Ini hanya ramalan!

Naruto tidak akan mempercayainya.

Naruto melangkah cepat.

Ia merasa dongkol berada disini. Ia ingin segera pulang saja.

Perasaannya sudah tidak enak.

Namun belum sampai dia keluar dari aula, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

Ada Shion disana.

Bukan! Bukan karena dia suka atau bagaimana.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Shion selama ini?

Bukan! Bukan sebagai partner Sasuke dalam olimpiade. Tapi ini berkaitan dengan kemampuannya sebagai seorang pembaca masa depan yang sangat jitu.

Kemampuannya diakui.

Dan Naruto penasaran.

Kalau hal-hal yang dilaluinya tadi hanyalah mitos. Tentu Shion bisa membantunya meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak terlalu percaya dengan hal-hal tidak masuk akal tersebut.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan menuju gadis itu berada.

Gadis yang memakai kostum seorang hantu Kuchisake onna itu tengah menikmati minuman berwarna pink buram di tangannya.

"Shion," sapa Naruto.

Shion menoleh. Ia mendapati sahabat dari partner olimpiade nya itu tengah menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Shion kemudian.

Naruto bergerak gelisah. Ia tidak ingin melakukan ini. Tapi dia harus!

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Shion tersenyum mafhum. Siswa yang setingkat lebih tinggi dari Naruto itu bisa membaca raut muka Naruto dan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Kau mengalami suatu hal yang berat bukan?" tanya Shion.

Naruto mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Kadang sesuatu yang sifatnya hanya bercanda itu bisa jadi kenyataan. Boleh percaya atau tidak," kata Shion.

Naruto mengerjap.

Shion tertawa melihat tingkah ajaib Naruto.

Ia menepuk pundak Naruto. Matanya mengerling jenaka.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan. Tapi aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal."

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Dua hal yang terjadi barusan murni candaan Naruto. Tiga orang temanmu sudah mengerjaimu."

Naruto muntab. Dalam pikirannya sudah terbentuk rencana balas dendam.

"Tapi..."

Naruto kembali fokus pada ucapan Shion.

"Ah! Tidak jadi. Ini rahasia Tuhan. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Maaf," kata Shion.

Naruto memakluminya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan ramalan Shion atau sejenisnya.

Ia hanya ingin menghajar teman-temannya yang kurang ajar itu.

Siswa berkostum Dipsy itu bergerak menjauh.

Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu berteriak dengan sepenuh tenaga.

"KIBAAAAA! SAI! SUIGETSUUUUU! KEMARI KALIAN!"

Dan image Dipsy sebagai boneka lucu yang memiliki kulit kecokelatan langsung hancur karena tingkah gahar dari cosplayer Dipsy itu.

Shion tertawa kecil.

Dan seluruh tamu yang ada dalam event itu hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka.

Sepertinya akan ada baku hantam setelah ini.

Tapi tidak apalah. Ini kan halloween. Kalau ada yang mati ya... sepertinya wajar.

FIN

Omake

Sasuke telah melucuti kostum konyolnya itu.

Ia benar-benar merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri karena rela memakai kostum ini hanya karena ancaman kecil dari Naruto.

Ya. Naruto telah mengancam tidak akan mau bareng berangkat sekolah lagi dengannya kalau Sasuke tak mau menuruti permintaan Naruto.

Si pirang tolol itu benar-benar...

'Plok'

Sasuke mengernyit. Ia merasakan ada yang melemparinya sesuatu lalu terjatuh.

Sasuke melongokkan kepalanya ke sekitarnya.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Basemen parkir sepi saat ini. Ia yakin hanya ada dirinya disini saat ini.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesuatu yang di lempar ke bahunya tadi.

Matanya mengernyit melihat kupasan kulit apel yang diiris memanjang itu jatuh di dekat kakinya. Namun ada hal yang mengusiknya.

Bagaimana bisa kupasan kulit apel itu bisa membentuk sebuah huruf N?

END

Wkwk, gagal bingit bikin ff ini!

Tapi gapapa. Yang penting aku sudah berusaha membuatnya.

Haha. Aku suka dengan gayaku sendiri /apaan

Ah ya. Ada banyak source disini. Salah satunya wikipedia. Ha ah. Thanks wikipedia.

Maaf atas typo dan segala kekurangan yang ada dalam fic ini. Fic ini sangat gaje dan yeah. Aku kurang puas sebenarnya dengan alurnya. Kayaknya flat banget gitu ya fic nya. Haha.

Oke. Karena aku sudah mengantuk dan ngebut bikin fic ini. Maka aku ucapkan...

Gimme some review?

-Akira-


End file.
